Para-xylene remains a key intermediate in the chemical industry. Current production methods focus on catalytic reforming and cracking of non-renewable feedstocks, such as crude oil. Hence there is a need for new approaches to the formation of para-xylene (and toluene as well), preferably using feedstocks obtained from bio-renewable resources.